Contracted Love
by Kanon Lydia Black
Summary: Ciel is now 16, and not very happy. Sebastian is trying to get the young Earl to make new friends, even if he has to force Ciel to interact. But when one meeting goes not as Ciel planned, can the Earl stay sane or give into temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like it. I know it might not have been the smartest thing to start off with a yaoi, but only time will tell. I really like this one and I hope you guys will as well. Thank you~ Kanon**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, the last thing I need is to be doing this," the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, grumbled. Sebastian was currently dressing him. But that's not what was making Ciel mad. Ciel ran one hand through his short, dark hair. A longer area covered the patch that hid his bright purple contract mark.<p>

Ciel stood up and turned back to Sebastian. "I'm 16 now. I'm too old to be going on 'play dates' arranged by you with people I don't know or want to know."

Sebastian smiled, placing a firm hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Come on, young master. The only people you are remotely close to me and Lady Elizabeth. You're still quite dense with her as well, if you look at it."

Ciel gave a silent growl and turned away. "Let's just hurry and get this over with." He walked out of the room, a bit upset about the Lizzie comment. It was hard to be close to someone when they were sunshine and you were darkness.

Ciel walked outside, Sebastian at his heels. He stepped up into the carriage and Sebastian closed the carriage door behind him. Sebastian took his spot at the front of the carriage and they were off.

What seemed like hours later, the carriage came to a stop. Ciel, who had been asleep in the back, awoke with a jerk when the carriage stopped.

Sebastian walked around and opened the door of the carriage for Ciel to exit. "Here we are, young master."

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and looked at the estate. It was very old and elegant. It reminded him so much of home and the Phantomhive manor.

With Sebastian at his side, Ciel walked up to the manor and knocked on the door. Ciel looked over at Sebastian, who seemed more focused then usual. His crimson gaze was straight forward and totally unreadable.

The door began to open and Ciel snapped back to reality. A tall man, about the same height as Sebastian's height, walked out. He had medium length hair that curled at a few places at the end. His cold stare was that of the devils. His red eyes shone beneath his glasses. He was also dressed like a butler.

A harsh voice came from the man. "Hello, again, Sebastian. This must be Ciel, your contracted."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat as his suspicion was confirmed. The man was a contracted demon, just like Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled evilly. "Well, hello again, to you too, Claude. Yes, this is my master."

The man, Claude, looked back at Ciel. "My master is in his room. He acquires your company."

The voice made Ciel shiver. So cold and heartless. Ciel looked back at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and nodded in reassurance. Ciel took a deep breath and turned to walk up the stairs.

Finding the room was easy. All the other doors were locked, but beside that the door of the master room was beautiful. An ivory white colored door with elegant carving and gold trimming sat at the end of the hall. A bit much for a nobleman, but still beautiful. Ciel opened the door and looked inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. Yet, nobody was in the room.

Ciel walked in and closed the door behind him. There were no chairs so the only place to sit was the large bed in the middle of the room. Ciel walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He kept thinking on how much of a waste of time this was. They came to an estate in the middle of nowhere, hours from home, and the master didn't even bother to show up himself.

Ciel began to doze off and did not notice the movement behind him. A giggle snapped him back to reality, but it was too late.

Ciel was tackled off the bed and pinned to the ground. He gasped in surprise and looked up at his attacker. Ciel knew it wasn't someone who would be threatening his life, because Sebastian would have been here long before then.

A teenage boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was on top of Ciel. There was a silly grin plastered on his face and Ciel wanted to smack him. From the first look, Ciel could tell the boy was older than him, yet that stupid smile made him look as giddy as a stupid little school girl.

"Hiya! You're Ciel Phantomhive, right? I'm Alois Trancey!"

Ciel didn't care who the boy was, he just wanted him to get off.

"I'm 17. You're 16, right? So that means I'm older than you!"

Ciel was about to strangle Alois. Such an annoying high pitched voice.

"So what do you wanna do Ciel? Huh? Ciel, what's wrong?"

Ciel's face was red with anger and he was fuming. "Get the hell off me!" Ciel pushed Alois off of him and scooted away. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Just who do you think you are!"

Alois smiled. "Easy, I'm you're new best friend. And you'll be living here from now on!"

Ciel's mouth gapped open. "But only me and-" Ciel ran to the door and swung it open. He bent over the rail and looked down into the entry hall.

His three idiotic servants, Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard, were looking around the manor in awe. Tanaka was off to the side drinking his tea laughing nonchalountly. Sebastian stood next to Claude smiling.

Ciel was furious. Sebastian had known about this! He turned back to Alois, who was still standing in the room. Ciel walked back over to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alois covered his mouth with his finger. "Don't be alarmed." Alois wrapped his hand around Ciel's waist making Ciel's heart skip a beat.

Ciel glared at him. "Why you-"

But Ciel was cut off but Alois' lips coming in contact with his. Alois pulled back and smiled. "You belong to me now."

Ciel's face was as red as the crimson eyes of the man who put him in this position.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first chapter didn't get as popular as I thought it would... Oh well. Maybe I'll have better luck as the story goes on. I already have a few chapters typed up on my computer, so the first couple will be uploaded faster than the rest of the FanFiction. Thanks again for reading and please review! Kanon~**

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was spent in a very awkward silence. Ciel, still slightly red but very fuming, quietly ate his dinner. Alois didn't touch his, but just stared at Ciel with a childish look on his face. Claude and Sebastian seemed to be having a staring contest as they both stood by their moody masters.<p>

Finni, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka had been taken to the servant quarters by the Trancey servants, so that was one less annoyance for Ciel.

Sebastian leaned down beside Ciel to whisper in his ear. "Young master-"

"I'm not speaking to you, Sebastian," Ciel said in a cold heartless voice. He sounded like Claude had when he first greeted them.

Sebastian sighed and stood straight up again. "As you wish." Sebastian glared down at Ciel, who he could tell was forcing himself not to jump across the table and kill the annoying brat with an equally annoying smirk.

Ciel sighed and stood up. "Excuse me. I'm dismissing myself." Ciel turned to leave the dinning hall.

Alois stood up in protest, stretching his hand out as to magically beckon Ciel back. "Ciel, wait! We haven't had dessert yet!"

Ciel stopped at the stairs and looked back at Alois. Alois yelped and sat back down. He was shaking a little. "E-eyes of the devil."

Ciel growled and walked up the stairs. "I've had enough with the stupid childish game."

Alois stood up and walked over to Sebastian. He had a pout on his face and Claude sighed. Alois was about to get his way… again.

"YOU BRING HIM BACK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU PROMISED ME A FRIEND!" Alois screamed, the childish look replaced by one of frustration and anger. "You said he was a broken doll, just like me! No family! No body to care about him! Contracted to a demon! You said we'd get along great and that we would be friends! You even agreed to move here! Why the hell isn't he cooperating!"

Sebastian smirked and chuckled under his breath. "My young master is a stubborn pup. He's going to need a lot of obedience training. I'm sure you can do that, right, Earl Trancey? Just make sure you use gentle words, state your point, and give him treats. He'll warm up to you soon enough."

Alois was not amused. "I asked for a friend, not a dog!"

Sebastian turned and walked away. "Just make him what you want him to be."

Alois turned back to Claude, who was watching as Sebastian disappeared into the manor. Alois walked up to Claude and pulled him down to eye level. "Claude, I don't care what you have to do. Make. Ciel. Love. Me. That's an order."

Claude smiled more evilly then Satan himself. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel was up in one of the rooms that had earlier been locked. They were all apparently guest rooms, because Alois had given him a pick at any of them. He had chosen the one farthest from Alois. He was looking out the window, arms crossed, staring out into the dark nothingness. There was nothing around them for miles. Literally a manor in the middle of nowhere.

There was a knock on the door and Ciel turned around. "Sebastian, if that's you, go away."

"It's not Sebastian. It's Claude. My young lord sent me up here." A dark voice. So cold. So evil.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You go away too. Unless it's Tanaka telling me we're going home, I don't want to talk to anybody."

Claude opened the door and walked in the room. "My master just wanted me to come up and apologize dor any inconvenience and wanted to know if there was something he could do."

Ciel snapped back immediately. "If he wants to know what he can do, he can leave me the hell alone. I didn't ask to come here! I don't want to be here. And I don't want him. The vulgar things he did to me… I have a fiancé! I don't need some noble brat!"

Claude smirked. "I'll give him the message. And here. Some tea to calm you down." Claude set the cup of tea down and bowed before leaving the room.

Ciel turned around when the door closed and Claude exited. He sighed and picked up the tea. He took a sip. "He's probably the only one in this damn place who most likely has nothing to do with this. I guess he's okay for now." Ciel took the tea and sat down in one of the chairs by the window.

In no less than a minute, all the tea was gone. Ciel looked at the cup sadly. The tea was magnificent. Maybe some old recipe? He would have to ask Claude for some more tomorrow. He set the cup down and looked back out the window.

All of a sudden, Ciel felt light headed and dizzy. He put a hand on his head. He was unintentionally swaying back and forth. He stood up and tried to walk back over to the bed. He set one hand on the bed and fell to his knees. Ciel's vision was beginning to blur. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry. He managed to squeak out one word. "S-Sebastain…" He then passed out onto the floor.

Claude heard the thud from upstairs and smiled. "It is done my lord."

Alois, who was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace, smiled with a evil grin. "When Ciel wakes up, he will be mine."

Sebastian, who was out in the hall had heard that. He glared in the direction of those two. He then looked up in the direction of the stairs, and Ciel's room. "Young master."

He quickly rushed up the stairs and into Ciel room. "Young lord!"

He ran over to Ciel's side. His face was red and his head was hot. A fever? Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and walked over to the door closing it. He then walked back over to Ciel. Sebastian pulled the glove off the hand that the contract mark was on. He laid his hand on Ciel's head. Sebastian's eyes glowed for a moment, as did the contract mark.

Almost instanlty, Ciel began to cough and he opened his eyes.

Sebastian regloved his hand and looked down at Ciel worriedly. "Young master, are you alright?"

Ciel, who's face was still tinted pink, smiled. "Of course, Sebastian. Why wouldn't I be. No, take me to my love."

Sebastian's eyes widned in confusion. "Your… love? Master, I'm afraid Lady Elizabeth isn't here."

Now Ciel was the confused one. "Elizabeth? Who's that. She's not my love."

Sebastian stopped himself from gawking. "Um.. then who is?"

Ciel giggled. "Don't be stupid, Sebastian. Alois of course."

There was a demonic laugh from donstairs. Alois had gotten his prize.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about some confusion for the last chapter. Yes, Ciel did really say Alois and he is a litte drugged right now. I got the idea while watching the 3rd Harry Potter movie and the part in Trelawny's class. I really don't know why, but this is what came to be of it. I'm going to be uploading all of the chapters I have written for all my fics in one little burst today because I've been to busy lately to do it, as well as to emotionally unbalanced with a few conciderations of suicide on my side. But now I'm slightly better and thought I would give you guys some more to read. The next few chapters won't have a blurb in the beggining and end because they are all being uploaded now.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was wide eyed and shocked. Did… his young master… just say… he loved Alois Trancey! Sebastian put his hand on his head, a bit in shock. "Um… young master. Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

Ciel was lying on his stomach with his legs in the air kicking them back and forth like a little girl. "Why wouldn't I be, Sebastian?" He giggled and pushed himself up.

Sebastian swore he was going crazy. It was like his young master had just transformed into Alois. He turned to speak to Ciel, but Ciel had vanished from the bed. Sebastian turned around just in time to see Ciel reaching for the door handle. Sebastian quickly ran to the door and slammed it closed. He then lifted up Ciel and carried him back to the bed.

"Eh! Sebastian, put me down. I want to go see Alois!" Ciel cried in protest as Sebastian set him back down on the bed. Ciel tried to move toward the door again but Sebastian pushed him back. "Stay right here, young master. I'll… uh… go get Alois."

Ciel's face brightened up. "Okay!" He giggled like a school girl and began to play with the front strands of his hair that covered his eye patch.

Sebastian shook his head in utter disgust. That was not his master. Sebastian quickly went down the stairs and ran into the den were Alois and Claude were still talking. Alois had the same stupid look on his face that Ciel currently had. Sebastian growled and walked over to him. He lifted Alois by the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes. "What did you do to my young master?"

Alois smiled. He reached up and patted Sebastian's head like he was a dog. "I'm going to make you my dog instead."

Sebastian growled. "What!" Sebastian's attention then drifted to a box of tea sitting on Alois' table. He reached for it but Alois was quicker.

Alois scooped up the tea box. "Fetch!" He threw the box at Claude who caught it in one hand.

Sebastian turned back to Alois. "This was not part of the agreement."

Alois shook his head and pointed at Sebastian. "Oh, contraire. My side of the agreement was to make Ciel happy. In return, you would work for me and Ciel both until then. Remember? Or don't tell me you forgot our contract?"

Sebastian glared at Alois. "The only one I am contracted to is Ciel."

Alois grinned. "And I'm contacted to Claude. But that still doesn't mean you can break _this _contract." Alois pulled out a piece of parchment that had a very formal contract on it. At the bottom was two signatures. Alois Trancey. And Sebastian Michaelis.

Alois shoved the parchment back into his pocket and smiled. "Come along, Claude. I want to get to bed early. Tomorrow I have a big day with Ciel."

Claude followed Alois and as he passed Sebastian, grinned.

Sebastian growled. He turned and began to walk through one of the hallways in the manor. He flung a door opened and three carefree servants jumped. "Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin. Come with me."

They all nodded and followed Sebastian, leaving the Trancey servants in the servants corridors.

Finni was the first one to speak. "Um.. Sebastian sir, where are we going exactly?"

Sebastian turned to them. "We are going to go see the young master. But first, he requested for you guys to do something for him."

All three of them smiled widely. Sebastian sighed. Was it smile like a lunatic day? He led them into the kitchen. He threw a rag at Mey-Rin, gardening shears at Finni, and a ladle at Bard. "The young master wants to fell a bit more at home. Make this place exactly like the Phantomhive manor."

They all nodded. "Sir yes sir!" They then went to go destroy the house.

Sebastian opened up a few cupboards and finally found were the tea sets were kept. He grabbed a set and walked over to Bard. "Make the master some tea."

Bard was surprised. "But sir, isn't that your job?"

Sebastian smiled. "We're all just helping the master."

Bard nodded and went to making the tea.

Sebastian walked upstairs. He opened the door to Ciel's room. Somehow a flower had apparently magically appeared. Ciel was picking the petals off and doing the stupid love chat.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me! Yes!"

Sebastian closed the door, putting his hand to his head. "That quickly gave me a headache."

A loud explosion came from downstairs and Sebastian chuckled. "Tea's ready." He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere and the three idiots were coughing. Sebastian picked the tea set up and left. "Thank you."

Sebastian walked back upstairs and back into Ciel's room. This time Ciel noticed him., "Sebastian! Huh? Where's Alois?" Ciel bent to the side to try and look behind Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. "Coming in his own sweet time, young master. Here. I brought you tea."

Ciel gladly took the cup and drank it down quickly. He began to cough and choke on it. He hit himself int the chest to force it down. He then glared up at Sebastian. "Are you trying to kill me Sebastian?" Ciel's face was full of anger.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. You're back."

Ciel looked confused. "Back? Were did I go?"

Sebastian looked at him seriously. "Never mind. But I must tell you something. Never take tea from Claude."

Ciel was confused still but nodded. He knew it must have meant something important.

Alois had been standing in the hall way and heard Ciel switch back. He hit his hand on the wall. "Dammit!"

Claude appeared behind Alois. "Your next order, my lord."

Alois turned to Claude, extreme angry. "Get rid of Sebastian! And give me Ciel!"

Claude smiled. "Gladly."

The door flew open and Claude rushed in. Ciel was pushed back by Sebatian for safety. Sebastian then went to face Claude.

"Sebas-" Ciel began to call out, but he was knocking in the back of the head by something. The last thing he heard was a laugh.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel woke up, his head pounding from were it had been hit. He had no idea were he was, because his vision was still very blurry. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't remember anything after Sebastian pushed him away.

Ciel was shockingly greeted by a soft hand stroking his cheek. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel slowly reopened his eyes. He then shot away.

"Aw, why'd you pull away, Ciel?" Alois whimpered. "You looked so cute when you were sleeping." Alois turned to Ciel and stretched out his arms. "Come here."

Ciel growled. He slowly began to remember that Claude had attacked Sebastian. But Alois was nowhere to be seen when their brawl had happened. Ciel glared at Alois. "Were is Sebastian?"

Alois smirked. "He left. So did your idiot servants. They're all gone. They wrecked my house so I kicked them out." Alois seemed proud as he told Ciel about his servants.

Ciel could tell Alois was lying. He may have kicked the servants out, but Sebastian was still here. He could feel his presence through the contract. Ciel stood up. He looked around the room, noticing he was back in Alois' room.

Alois reached out and grabbed Ciel's hand, pulling him back down. "You aren't going anywhere." His bright blue eyes gazed deep into Ciel's dark blue. Alois stroked Ciel's cheek again, making Ciel furious.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel smacked Alois' hand away and glared at him.

Alois pulled his hand into his chest. "Ow! That hurt Ciel-y. Why are you being mean to me?" He pouted and began to cry fake tears.

Ciel glared at him. "Because I hate you. And don't call me 'Ciel-y'. I'm not your pet you can just go around and call whatever nickname you please!"

Alois was frozen stiff. His voice cracked. "Y-You… hate me?"

Ciel grabbed Alois by the collar and glared at him intensely. "With. All. My. Heart." Ciel then pushed Alois away and began to walk back to the door.

Alois didn't move as Ciel walked away. He just sat there, his head hung down in sadness.

Ciel stopped at the door and turned back to Alois. "You got what you deserved. Now you should know to never mess with a Phantomhive." He slammed the door as he left.

Alois still remained still. When he did lift his head, clear tears were formed at his eyes and were falling down his cheeks. His heart had just been shattered into a million pieces. Sebastian may have brought Ciel to him just to be a friend, but Alois felt more for Ciel then just wanting to be friends.

Claude entered the room. He hovered next to his master. "Shall I prepare the tea for Earl Phantomhive?"

Alois shook his head sadly. "No, it's not the same. That's not the real Ciel. I want the real one to love me. Not a decoy I create for my own love."

Claude nodded. "Alright then."

Alois hugged his knees to his chest and put his head down again. "Now leave." His voice was muffled by the tears.

Claude nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel had searched every inch of the manor. The servants were definitely gone, but there was absolutely no sign of Sebastian anywhere. Ciel began to get worried about what Alois may have ordered Claude to do to Sebastian. But he could still feel his presence. It was like he was invisible, but still there serving him. Ciel sighed and crossed his arms.

Ciel's attention was pulled to Claude when the other demon butler walked down the stairs. We walked over to Ciel and glared at him. "Come with me."

Ciel bit his lip. If Claude didn't kill Sebastian, his evil aura must have. Ciel nodded and followed Claude.

Claude led Ciel into the kitchen and he pushed Ciel into a chair. "Stay."

Ciel sighed. Was he now a dog? Just give him ears and a tail, start calling him Fluffy, and there. Instant dog. But Ciel didn't say anything. He just watched Claude as the butler walked around and performed various little tasks. After a few minutes, Claude set a cup of tea in front of Ciel.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it." Claude said as he walked away.

Ciel picked up the cup, looking at the tea. It smelled like the Earl Gray tea Sebastian always made him. Ciel took a tiny sip. It tasted the same too. He then called out to Claude. "Why are you being nice to me? Didn't I 'break' your master?"

Claude laughed at this. He looked at Ciel. "My master has ordered me to be nice to you. Believe me. If it was my choice you would have died before you walked in the door."

Ciel shivered and began to drink his tea again. The flavor immediately changed from Earl Gray to the tea Claude had given him earlier. He threw the cup to the side shattering it on the wall, but it was to late. He was on the floor, passed out again.

Claude smirked. "Young master will never know." He picked up the shattered tea cup and threw it away, cleaning the tea off the wall and floors. After tending to the cleaning, he turned around, remembering Ciel was still on the floor. He picked Ciel up and carried him into the guest room were he was staying.

Claude set Ciel's unconscious body on the bed, but stopped as he was exiting. He quickly noticed the few spots of blood he had forgotten to clean from… the incident. He quickly rid of them, then left the room. He returned to Alois room. "Young master."

Alois was now crying into a pillow that he was hugging into his chest. "I thought I told you to go away Claude."

Claude walked over to his young master and set his hand on his shoulder. "I spoke to the Earl Phantomhive. He apologized and said he would give you another chance."

Alois quickly jerked up and turned to Claude. "H-He apologized? And he's gonna give me another chance? Really! Were is he!" Alois tried to run out of the room, but Claude stopped him.

"He's asleep in his room. He said he was tired and he would see you in the morning," Claude lied.

Alois' face lit up. "Okay! Claude I'm gonna go to bed too. That way me and Ciel have all day tomorrow to play and have fun!"

Claude nodded. "Alright. I'll be leaving now." Claude left the room and Alois began to strip and change into his night wear. Claude's eyes glowed red. He was having fun with his new game. Two new toys, and a puppet. Things couldn't have looked better for the demon.

He walked down the hall, a evil grin plastered on his face.

After he was positive Claude was gone, Alois quietly slipped into Ciel's room. Ciel was asleep peacefully on his bed. Alois sat next to him on the bed. He gently stroked Ciel's cheek and moved the hair out of his face. Alois then softly removed Ciel's eye patch. Alois was in awe. Ciel seemed so flawless, like a porcelain doll. So fragile and delicate. Alois smiled and leaned down, kissing Ciel on the cheek. "Goodnight, love."

Ciel gently stirred in his sleep, unaware of what was happening or what would happen in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Awoken by a crack of thunder, Ciel shot up, panting. He looked out the window beside the bed. It was pouring outside and the sky was lighted by the wicked bolts of lighting. Another loud crash sent him to the window, pulling the curtains shut. He then looked around the room he had awoken in. It was the one he had been staying in. But Sebastian still wasn't back. He sighed and sat back down on the bed.

Ciel reached up and began to undo his eye patch, but realized it was gone. He was now confused, but ignored it. Maybe he could summon Sebastian. It had worked many times before, why would it be different now? Ciel's purple eye was a bit dull, not it's normal brightness. Now he was really confused.

Ciel walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He moved the hair out of his eyes and looked at his contract. It was still there to his relief. But it was dull, like a dim candle. Normally it was very bright. Ciel shivered. Was something happening to Sebastian?

Ciel quickly headed for the door. He jerked it back, only for it not to open. "What the?" He pulled on the door, but it seemed to be locked from the outside. He cursed and looked around the room. Another loud crack of thunder screamed and Ciel would see the light flood in from under the curtains.

Ciel sighed and went back over to the bed. The room was unusually cold. He shivered as a strange wind filled the room, making the candle light flicker away. Now the room was pitch dark. Ciel was now on guard. He stood up and closed his eyes. "Alois, you can't hide from me. I'm not that stupid."

Ciel then stopped. After he said that, he felt overwhelmed by a burning in his body. He fell to his knees and began to shake. After a moment his breathing that has begun to rush had slowed down. Beads of sweat were on his face. He turned back to the room. He had sworn Alois was in here. "A-Alois…" Ciel's voice was different now.

Alois giggled. He walked out into the open. Another flash of lightning lit the room and Alois stood in front of Ciel as the young Earl Phantomhive was on his knees shaking. "Ciel, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Alois was smiling.

Ciel looked up at Alois. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alois was kneeling in front of him, a finger to the younger boy's mouth. "Don't speak, Ciel. I know." The older blonde leaned forward and placed his lips on Ciel's.

Ciel was a bit surprised, but he couldn't control himself. Claude's demon tea was still in his system and he was unaware his body was being controlled once again. Well, not really controlled, but more as though he was doing things he wouldn't normally do.

Alois pulled Ciel close by wrapping one arm around the boy's thin waist. He used his free hand to intertwine his fingers with Ciel's. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Ciel's multi-colored eyes with his bright blue ones. He giggled. "Ciel, you know you want more."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something again, but once again Alois took charge and kissed him. Alois slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth and began to explore the younger boy's mouth. Ciel moaned a small whimper, a tear forming at the side of his closed eyes.

Alois pulled back and began to place kisses along Ciel's neck and collar bone. He forced Ciel onto his back and pinned him down. He bent down to kiss Ciel again, but the door opened and Claude stood there.

"CLAUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I LOCKED THE DOOR FOR A REASON!" Alois screamed.

Claude bowed. "I apologize master, but breakfast is ready. I can comeback later if you'd like."

Alois growled and got off of Ciel. "It doesn't matter anymore. You ruined the mood." Alois stood up and fixed himself. He then extended a hand to help Ciel up. Alois reached in his pocket and pulled out Ciel's eye patch. He tied it back on the young boy. He then gently kissed Ciel's cheek. "We'll finish this later," he whispered and nibbled on Ciel's ear. He then left the room.

Ciel stood there and tried to catch his breath and let his heart slow down. He put his hand on his heart, feeling it race. He then looked at the door. "Did that really just happen?"

After serving his master breakfast, Claude slipped away and went on his own. He opened a door that was far out of the way and unknown to anyone but him. He walked down the stairs that led to a dungeon. He pulled out a match and lit a candle. The room then lit up.

Claude smirked as he walked over to a wall that held a limp figure in chains. Red eyes glared at Claude's golden ones. Claude chuckled, staring at the pathetic creature that was Sebastian.

"And to think that I couldn't almost beat you. We had to threaten your master's life for you to even give us an opening. You were a good battle, but torturing you has been more fun." Claude reached out and put a hand on Sebastian's face.

Blood was stained near Sebastian's lip and there were cuts all over him. His outfit was torn, his skin was pale and his eyes were dull. Yet Sebastian was fuming with anger. The demon was literally about to kill Claude. If he was given any slack, the other demon would die.

Claude smirked as he made the candle light go out. He walked back up the stairs to check on his master. As he closed the door, Claude heard Sebastian's furious scream.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week had passed and the affects of the tea were long worn off. Ciel was on the verge of killing Alois and Sebastian was still nowhere to be found. Alois had tried many times to get back on Ciel's good side, but to no avail. Claude seemed to disappear more often and was smiling a lot more, something rare for a demon butler.

Just like a week ago, another bad thunder storm was brewing. Ciel was in his room staring at a set chess game, thinking to himself. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open and Alois walk in.

When Ciel did realize the blonde's presence, he looked at him. "Can I help you?" he said coldly, not really in the mood for another one of Alois' "love" attempts.

But Alois said nothing and took the seat across from Ciel. He reached over the chess set and moved a white pawn forward a space. He smiled his normal smile. "Your turn, Ciel."

Ciel was quite shocked. No normal attempt of trying to seduce him or kiss him? Ciel was impressed. But he would play along for now. He moved a black pawn and grinned at Alois. "You're turn."

The game went on for a long time, both of them being quite skilled at chess. But in the end, Ciel put Alois in a checkmate and won. "Nice game, Trancy. I really enjoyed it." Which was true. Ciel didn't have to actually try to kill the blonde to keep himself from being sexually attacked.

Alois smiled. "Thanks, Ciel. I'm glad. The game wasn't what I really came for, but I guess it was a good way to start."

Ciel was now confused. "What do you mean, Alois?"

Alois looked up at Ciel with sincere eyes. "I'm really truly sorry about this whole thing. I didn't want you to hate me. I just wanted a friend, and I thought you did too. I didn't mean to make you not like me. I just… don't know how to handle people very well. All I have is Claude. I was hoping I would have more… with you."

Ciel was very shocked by Alois' apology. Ciel smiled. He got up and ruffled Alois' hair. "Apology accepted, Trancey. Now, just answer this for me. Where is Sebastian?"

Alois looked confused. "I thought I told you. Claude sent him back to the Phantomhive manor. I thought you knew."

Ciel sighed. "That's all right. I was just wondering. I've been trying to contact him through our contract, but it hasn't been working. Maybe we are to far away."

Alois nodded. "That may be true. The Phantomhive manor and Trancey manor are on two totally opposite sides of England. That may be why he hasn't come to your summoning."

Ciel sighed. "Oh well. Thank you again for the apology, Alois."

Alois smiled. "No problem Ciel." Alois stood up to leave the room. He got to the door but stopped when Ciel put his hand on his shoulder. "Ciel…?"

Ciel smiled and leaned forward, kissing Alois. "Good night." He smiled evilly and closed the door behind Alois.

Alois grinned. "So, he saw through me. He knew what I was really after. Oh well. It just means I'm still in control of this game. And the one I want to play along the most is finally getting used to the game." He crossed his arms and began to walk down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that game of chess, the two Earls began to stop their quarreling and actually get along. Ciel put his worry of Sebastian to the bottom of the list, believing Alois when he said Sebastian was at the Phantomhive manor. Their games of chess became more often , but Alois' winnings were never there. Ciel always dominated.

Alois sighed, as Ciel put his king in a checkmate once again. Alois looked at him with a devious grin. "Come on, Ciel. What's your secret?"

Ciel only laughed as he began to put the game away. "Know you opponents moves before they do them. I always win that way. And the tactic has never been used against me." Ciel set the chess board and pieces on a dresser and went back to his chair.

Ciel took a sip of tea and Alois just stared intently at him. "Ciel, will you play a game with me?"

Ciel almost choked on his tea. "A game? Alois, you're 17. The only game you should be playing are those like chess and cards. Not something as silly as a child's game."

Alois pouted. "Please, Ciel! I really want to play a game." He looked at Ciel with puppy eyes and a stupid grin.

Ciel sighed. "Fine. But get that stupid look off your face."

"Yay!" Alois hugged Ciel with the same stupid grin on his face. He then let go and went in front of Ciel. "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

Ciel almost choked on his tea again. That really was child's play. But he had agreed to it. "Fine."

Alois giggled. "You hide first, then I'll find you!" He pushed Ciel out of the room and slammed the door.

Ciel sighed. "What a waste of time." Ciel just walked into Alois' room and sat on the bed. It was almost so obvious, Alois wouldn't even look in here. And Ciel was right. About 30 minutes had passed and Ciel was still sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling.

He got up and walked over to the window and looked out it. He almost laughed. Alois was out in the garden looking around like mad, screaming Ciel's name. Ciel smiled and sat down on the bed. This actually was fun. He didn't have to do a thing and Alois just ran around like an idiot.

About another 30 minutes passed and Ciel had found a book and had begun reading it. All of a sudden there was a loud crash from downstairs followed by a scream he recognized as Hannah's, the Trancey's maid.

Ciel stood up, but did not move. He quickly looked out the window again. Alois had also heard the scream and was running back into the house. Ciel ran to the door, but the lights blew out and the window closed itself. Ciel froze.

A cold hand covered Ciel's mouth and wrapped an arm around the Earl's waist. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. It seemed all to familiar to scream. He just shut his eyes and braced himself.

There was the sound of the window breaking and Ciel felt the cold night air on his skin. After a minute of what seemed like freezing air and unknown movement, Ciel was set down. He slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was absolute comfort. "Sebastian!"

But Ciel stopped himself from saying anymore. Sebastian was cut up, bloody, and looked mad and evil. Ciel took a step back, but Sebastian grabbed his hand and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, young master. I have failed to protect you."

Ciel knelt down in front of Sebastian. Ciel moved a bit of Sebastian's raven hair out of his face so he could see his dull red eyes. "Sebastian… what happened to you?"

Sebastian lifted his head and gazed into his master's eyes. "You are never going back to the Trancey manor for as long as I am your butler. That is my order."


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel was sitting in his office drinking his afternoon tea like it had been any other day. He had been back at the Phantomhive manor for about two months now. They had not spoken of the Trancy manor since leaving, which made Sebastian cheerier then ever.

Ciel had just set down his tea cup when a letter was placed infront of him. He picked it up. "More duties from the Queen?" he asked as he opened the letter.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, master. It seems there has been a recent string of kidnappings. All of them have been young girls aged thirteen to seventeen. All nobles as well."

Ciel read over the letter and nodded. "Seems like a repeat of the creepy doll maker case a few years back."

Sebastian nodded. "Correct, young master. But it is not the work of Drocell or Angela this time, seeing they are both dead. I have my suspicions. Do you have them as well?"

Ciel crossed his arms with a sigh. "Sebastian… I really do dislike you at this moment. Are you referring to…"

Sebastian grinned. "I shall retrieve the corset, my lady."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel shivered as he walked out of the carriage. The dress still fit and it was still as uncomfortable as ever. There they stood in front of another one of Viscount Druitt's parties. And the "Little Robin" was not very happy to be here.

Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's hearing range. "My lady, please show some respect here. Remember what we are here for."

Ciel sighed and nodded. "Alright."

As they walked into the party it was just like walking back into a nightmare. It was almost exactly like the Jack the Ripper case, but a few years in advance.

Ciel turned around and faced Sebastian. "Alright. You and I will split up and look for the Viscount. If you don't see me for 30 minutes… Come find me." With that Ciel turned around and began walking.

He and Sebastian searched the entire party, but to no avail. Distraught, Ciel and Sebastian met back up, Ciel in a foul mood. "If I wore this stupid dress and we don't see him, someone is going to get hurt. And it will be him."

Sebastian sighed and placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "My lady, please calm down."

Oh how those words made Ciel shiver. Almost as much as being called a Little Robin.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Don't be so juvenile. Go get me something to drink."

Sebastian nodded. "I will be back momentarily."

While Sebastian was gone, Ciel scanned the area again. He was about to call Sebastian over to call it off and go home when he saw the familiar flash of hair color. The Viscount! Ciel began to run in the direction he had seen the flash go.

Every time he turned a corner, the flash would be turning the complete opposite way. This was making Ciel furious. He quickened his pace.

He stopped to catch his breath. He looked around. He was gone. Ciel cursed under his breath. This was turning into a wild goose chase. Ciel walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh Little Robin~" a sing-song voice said.

Ciel's head snapped up and he looked around. He was going to kill that man! He turned and saw the flash go into another room. Ciel quickly chased after him. The room was pitch black other then the light coming from the party behind him.

Suddenly the door was slammed behind him and Ciel jumped. This was no longer fun and games. He looked around the dark room but with no avail. It was much to dark. "Viscount! Don't hide from me!"

Ciel froze when he heard a giggle. It made his heart jump from his skin. It wasn't the Viscount.

Ciel was suddenly forced to the ground and pinned down. He growled. He couldn't see his attacker. "Who the hell-"

Ciel was cut off as he was forcefully kissed. Ciel tried to push his attacker off, but it was no use. The dress wasn't helping with his range of motions.

As the kiss was broken, Ciel gasped for air. He growled into the darkness. "Who the hell are you!"

The voice that responded was something far from expected. "You didn't recognize the kiss. That makes me sad."

The lights automatically came on and the dark room was illuminated. They were the only two in there. Him and his attacker.

"Alois!"


End file.
